


Wait for the reset/san's plea

by younoknowme93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Final Battle, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we needed another reason to feel bad about the genocide route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for the reset/san's plea

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to get away from the smut with some nice angst. Everyone loves angst. Onward my ducklings.

"So this is what it comes down to. You and me again. Don't bother trying to hide the death on your hands. No. You wouldn't anyways. Let's just get this over with." Why do I bother. If I just let them pass and forget this timeline the next will start and maybe we will all have better luck. Papyrus. He wanted to believe in you. My brother could never harm anyone. I'm not my brother. I don't have any issues with destroying you.  
The first several rounds I can quickly end you, but when you reset you still remember my attacks. If you keep restarting eventually you will beat me. So why do I even bother slowing you down. If you end me, I can be with Papyrus, and this timeline will be that much closer to it's end. Then you will restart and Papyrus will wake me up to frozen spaghetti and his dreams of capturing a human. I don't know how many times we have had this fight. How many times my brother has been taken from me.  
"He would have protected you. We all would have. Papyrus believed you could be good. He believed you could change." I've pleaded many times before, but this timeline will repeat again. At some point another player will need to see what happens when everything is taken from me. Just to see what happens. Just so they can have a bad time.  
"Chara. My brother knew you were hurting. He knew that someone needed to believe in you. We all would have. If you just gave us a chance. But it's to late now. I will not show you MERCY. You dirty brother killer." I know I will not win. I know that my actions do not make a difference. But if there is a chance to save my brother in the next timeline, I will take it. I'm happy when their blow connects.  
"Well I'm going to Grillby's, Papyrus do you want anything." I don't think of the pain. I'm not afraid of death. Not anymore. Soon though. I will wake up like it's a bad dream. He'll wake me with a smile on his face excited to hopefully find a human and I'll know right away if he'll be safe or not. Please kiddo. I hope it's you next time. For his sake. No. For my sake.


End file.
